Richard Boswell
|title = Commanding officer |stationed = |rank = Captain |insignia1 = |insignia2 = |mother = Helen |father = John |actorsource = Wikipedia |actor = Timothy Hutton }} Captain Richard Anthony Boswell was the commanding officer of the Federation starship . |Inceptum}} History Early years Boswell was born in Chicago, Illinois on Earth in 2335 to Helen and Commander John Boswell. Due to his father's career in Starfleet, Richard and his family often found themselves moving from planet to planet and ship to ship. After his father, who served as the chief engineer of the , was crippled during a minor skirmish with a hostile species in 2344, John was forced to retire from active duty and the family was able to settle back on Earth. Eight years later, Richard joined Starfleet Academy. The Academy When he began courses at the Academy, Boswell was by no means a stellar student. His time as a cadet was average at best. However, despite finishing in the bottom half of his class, Boswell eventually graduated with a major in linguistics and a minor in starship command. He was assigned to the as a sciences ensign in the linguistics department. USS Benjamin Franklin Boswell's career on the Benjamin Franklin was nothing like his time at the Academy. Despite his earlier failings, he was a high-performing officer on the ship and was quickly promoted to lieutenant junior grade within a year and a half of his posting. He continued to serve in that capacity on the Benjamin Franklin for three years, including a promotion to lieutenant, at which time he headed the linguistics department aboard the Benjamin Franklin. As department chair, Boswell was awarded the Zefram Cochrane Medal of Excellence for his work in linguistics. Soon after gaining the department chair, though, he was promoted off the ship to Starbase 505. Starbase 505 After Boswell's reassignment, he took up the position of science officer aboard Starbase 505. However, after only a year in the position, Boswell was promoted yet again. Citing Boswell's exceptional work on the Benjamin Franklin, Rear Admiral Lawrence Cheung, the then-commanding officer of Starbase 505, chose Boswell as his deputy adjutant, for which Boswell transferred to the command division. Despite the pressing duties as deputy adjutant, Boswell still found time to continue his linguistics work and received two more Cochrane Medals for his work. He served in that capacity for two years, until, in 2364, he was promoted to lieutenant commander and given the position of full adjutant to now-Vice Admiral Cheung. Even though he was given several opportunities to change assignments, Boswell continued to serve as Cheung's adjutant on Starbase 505 for another six years. During that time, he gained his Command Officer Certification, which enabled him to be promoted to commander. Several months after his promotion, Boswell left the starbase and accepted a teaching position at Starfleet Academy. Teaching at Starfleet Academy Boswell was assigned as a Professor of Xenolinguistics, for which he transferred back to the sciences division. However, four years later, he was assigned as the first officer of the , after the Lexington s former first officer, Heather Anderson, was promoted to commanding officer. USS Lexington As the Lexington's first officer, Boswell fought in many of the most important battles of the Dominion War, including Operation Return, the First Battle of Chin'toka and the Battle of Cardassia. Because of the Lexington's crew's near-suicidal charge at Dominion lines during the First Battle of Chin'toka, the crew was awarded a Presidential Unit Citation for bravery. Boswell was even forced to take command of the vessel for several months when Captain Anderson was injured during the Battle of Cardassia. When Anderson returned to duty, however, Boswell stepped down from the captain's chair and resumed his duties as first officer. His heroism when first taking command during the Battle of Cardassia made an impression upon Captain Anderson, who recommended him for a full promotion to Captain. However, Boswell turned down the promotion, feeling that he was of better service to Starfleet where he was. It was not until 2383 that Boswell was finally promoted. USS Remington When Boswell was finally given command of his own ship, out of several different vessels, he chose command of the , the prototype of the . Personal life Family Boswell was descended from Captain William McCarthy, an officer who commanded the during the Earth-Romulan War. Food and drink Boswell, like Captain Picard, enjoyed tea, although Boswell preferred "hot and extremely strong" lemon tea. |Inceptum}} He was also known to enjoy tlhanpeQ gagh, which was pickled. Interests Boswell was always interested in languages, as indicated by his major at the Academy. Due to his extensive studies in the subject, he was capable of speaking (without a universal translator) at least twelve languages (not including English), seven of which were non-Earth languages, including tlhIngan Hol, Andorian, Ferengi and Vulcan. Service jacket Previous assignments Awards and commendations |after= Charas Kinora }} |after= Heather Anderson }} |after= Charas Kinora }} |after= Incumbent }} |} Background Category:Humans Category:Star Trek: Remington Category:Starfleet Academy faculty Category:Starfleet captains Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:USS Gustav P. Remington (NX-86753) personnel Category:Professors Category:Linguists